Cattle Drive
Cattle Drive is the ninth episode of the second season of How the West Was Won. It first aired on May 14, 1978. Plot Luke's hearing begins and things look bad for him. Frank Grayson produces proof that Luke was a member of the Flint gang. A snooping Evans overplays his hand with Deek. Josh is framed for assault by Doreen - and his brother's plight provokes Luke to drastic action. Fleeing jail with Josh, Luke finds Judge Rensen dead - Source: wikipedia.org Cast Starring The Family Macahan *James Arness as Zeb *Fionnula Flanagan as Molly Culhane *Bruce Boxleitner as Luke *Kathryn Holcomb as Laura *William Kirby Cullen as Josh *Vicki Schreck as Jessie Guest starring *Eric Braeden as Francis Britten *Michael Conrad as Marshal Russell *Stephen Elliott as Zachary Knight *Warren Kemmerling as Judge Rensen *Ed Lauter as Martin Stillman *Kay Lenz as Doreen *Jared Martin as Frank Grayson *Pat Petersen as Jeffrey *Slim Pickens as Tap Henry *Harris Yulin as Deek Peasley Co-starring *James Almanzar as Hazett *Robert Donner as Mr. Evans *Shug Fisher as Ziggy *Gertrude Flynn as Clara *Joshua Gallegos as Stone Hand *Read Morgan as Lem *Ivan Naranjo as One Wolf *Dub Taylor as Moss *Warren Vanders as Brant *Mills Watson as Felix *David Yanez as Manuel Supporting cast *Felipe Turich as Manuel's Grandfather *Charles Wagenheim as Las Mesas Citizen *Buck Young as Will Crew (and other credits) Closing credits *Directed by: Vincent McEveety *Directed by: Bernard McEveety *Written by: Calvin Clements *Written by: John Mantley *Written by: Earl W. Wallace *Executive Story Consultant: Calvin Clements *Produced by: John G. Stephens *Executive Producer: John Mantley *Director of Photography: Edward R. Plante *Art Director: Arch Bacon *Associate Producer: John A. Fegan, Jr. *Edited by: Mike Sangtok Pae, Steven C. Brown, Gregory Prance & Neil Macdonald *Post Production Coordinators: Ron Honthaner & Michael J. Sheridan *Additional Editing: Robert H. Souders, Jr. *Developed for Television by: Albert S. Ruddy and Jim Byrnes *Music by: Bruce Broughton *Theme by: Jerrold Immel *Music Supervisor: Harry V. Lojewski *Set Decorator: Herman N. Schoenbrun *Music Editors: Frank T. Urioste & Ralph Ives *Sound Editors: John Riordan & Thomas C. McCarthy *Property Master: Earl W. Huntoon, Jr. *Unit Production Manager: Hal Klein *Assistant Directors: Michael N. Kusley & Robert M. Beche *2nd Assistant Director: Carol Smetana *Script Supervisor: John C. Dutton *Sound: Gene Garvin, Bob Miller, Hal Watkins, C.A.S., William McCaughey, C.A.S. *Men's Wardrobe: Michael J. Harte & Ed Sunley *Women's Wardrobe: Gilda Craig *Makeup: Richard Cobos & Walter Schenck *Hairdressers: Joan Phillips & Mary Hadley *Casting: Polifroni/Sabba *Action Coordinator: Richard A. Lundin *Stunt Coordinator: Dean Smith *Special Effects: Chuck Schulthies *Locations by: Transcord Enterprises : "Charles M. Russell Paintings Courtesy of: '' * ''C. M. Russell Museum, Great Falls, Montana * Mackay Gallery, Montana Historical Society * Brown & Bigelow, A Saxon Company" : "Filmed in METROCOLOR | Titles and Opticals MGM | Panaflex Camera and Lenses by PANAVISION" : "A John Mantley Production" : "In Association With MGM Television" Images How the West Was Won - Cattle Drive - Image 1.png How the West Was Won - Cattle Drive - Image 2.png How the West Was Won - Cattle Drive - Image 3.png How the West Was Won - Cattle Drive - Image 4.png How the West Was Won - Cattle Drive - Image 5.png How the West Was Won - Cattle Drive - Image 6.png How the West Was Won - Cattle Drive - Image 7.png How the West Was Won - Cattle Drive - Image 8.png Category:Episodes Category:How the West Was Won episodes